


Babysitting

by sorako0321



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorako0321/pseuds/sorako0321
Summary: When Gaara decides to take Shinki home but he clearly wasn't aware that taking care a child would be harder than he expected. Luckily, Sakura was there to help.P/S: Gaasaku here shares a pure friendship.
Relationships: Gaara & Haruno Sakura, Gaara & Shinki (Naruto), Gaara/Haruno Sakura, Gaara/Shinki (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

The sky is always clear in the desert, the sunlight flows in between the buildings of Sunagakure. Shinki, a five-year-old boy quietly follows the Kazekage Gaara, heading towards the north part of the village. His tiny palm clutched in the Kazekage's grip. To him, holding hands with someone isn't a familiar activity even though he’s a child. He got refused nine times out of ten, and this time, was an omission. The man's grip felt strong, perhaps a bit dusty because of the dry air. The man has pale skin, the sleeves of his robes scented like a combination of paper and coffee. Gaara took a glance at the child, he is mentally calmed down at the moment, but his nature of anxious reflected him of his childhood memories.

Earlier this morning, he was alerted by Baki, his ex-teacher and council assistant about an orphan named Shinki. His abilities of awakening the magnet release had captured the eyes of the Suna Council. They believed that Shinki may be a descendent of the Third Kazekage. In Suna, the Kazekage position must be passed down by royal blood. Moreover, the council thinks a young child which is not capable in restraining the power of iron sand, being left out by the superior's jurisdiction results in exposing himself to the citizens, which happens to cause panic.

Hence, the council came up with an idea of killing two birds at one stone. They suggested their Kazekage to take Shinki as his adoptive son, raise him like his actual offspring. In the long run, let the boy become his inheritor. Ever since Gaara turned twenty-one, he became a main ‘project’ for the council. They demand an arrangement marriage. By selecting a potential candidate as the Kazehime, the Suna Council first filtered out Gaara’s personal romantic preferences. A healthy living female citizen from Sunagakure was undoubtedly a basic requirement. Anyhow, a citizen wasn’t profitable. They’d prefer someone influential. Thus, they started picking from the few royal clans and the honorable families of ninja’s that contributed outstanding achievements during the fourth ninja war. They also asked for someone who can perform special abilities which are originally from Suna, like the puppet jutsu. Well, not surprisingly, there wasn’t anyone who meets their expectations.

End of flashback, Gaara rolled his eyes to their suggestion. The council was all time eager to find him a successor, undoubtedly he didn’t like them driving him up the wall. It’s not like he has someone he’s seeing; he’s just basically enjoying his single life. Yet, when he sees Shinki defensive form at the first sight, he feels a connection to the child, it's like he could understand the kid's emotions. Shinki reminds him of himself from the past, this is why he decided to teach him to get control of his power, to make use of them in the right way. His made his decision by mixing with feelings. Deep in heart, he didn't want the child to have to experience the same pain of growing up like he does.

After a while, Gaara and Shinki arrives at the Kazekage mansion. Gaara lives here with his siblings, Kankuro and Temari. Temari used to live here before she married Shikamaru and moved to Konoha. The mansion is large and spacious, luxurious as well, but it’s way too unnecessary just to fit him and Kankuro. So, he changed and designed one of the floors to be guest rooms with refinement. Those guest rooms are freely opened to his friends from Konoha. Whenever they visit Suna, Gaara would voluntarily take full hospitality of them.

Gaara led Shinki to the living room and seated him on the sofa. Then, he heard Shinki's stomach let out a loud growl, the growl makes the boy flushes embarrassingly.

Noticing the boy is hungry, he conditionally responded.

"Ah, I'll get you something to eat."

Entering the kitchen, he realised he barely had any groceries stocked in his fridge, hardly even to make something that could warm Shinki up. The Kazekage would have to go on grocery shopping. But here’s a problem. The fact is, he rarely cooks. He often settles his own meal by eating out or let his siblings feed him. When eating in is unavoidable, he would have something light like cereals, cookies or bread. Still and all, speaking of making a meal, he clearly had no idea, not even what ingredients he needed to rustle up any dish.

He scratches the back of his head.

In a flash, something had popped up on his mind. Soon, he brought Shinki to the all-day market near the Kazekage tower. He shows him his favorite food store which serve fried chicken gizzards. The Kazekage of Suna is obsessed with gizzards, he had tried gizzards all over the town, and this store is the best yet. The man and the child both took a bite on their fried gizzard, along with a satisfied expression in unison. Gaara took a peep at Shinki. The kid returned him with an unbelievably look, he could see stars glittering in his eyes. His heart leapt of joy. Finally, he found someone who appreciates gizzards.

Despite Shinki had spent a great time exploring street snacks with the Kazekage, his digestive systems seemed to disagree with his happiness. All of a sudden, Shinki starts holding his stomach and his face gradually go green about the gills. Gaara’s face at the same time, covered in confusion. He blanked out for a few seconds, then picked up the child in hands, rushed furiously towards the direction of the hospital.

He urgently needs a doctor. His instincts led him to the doctor he had in mind, Sakura.

Sakura had been in Suna for the past week, she was on a mission to consult Suna’s medical department, which is a long-time mission requested by Gaara to the Sixth Hokage, Kakashi. As Sakura stays at the Kazekage mansion during her visits, he and Sakura had eventually become close friends. He trusts and respects her fully upon work, they have meals together when they bump into each other, usually after they both ends their late-night duty. Sakura is now married to Sasuke with a daughter, she sometimes shares her daughter’s cute moments with Gaara in their conversations. As a friend, he feels happy for her.

“Sakura! I need your help!”, he bursts into Sakura’s office.

As much as Sakura is surprised to see him, but as her gaze fell on Shinki’s nearly passed out face, her nature as a doctor remained her to keep a sense at rationality. Without a word, she took ahold of the child and carried him onto the bed.

Before long, Sakura had cured Shinki’s food poison. Laying the weak child by the bed, she meets Gaara at the hallway. The Kazekage stood there, chewing on his knuckle.

“He’s fine now.”, She comforted him.

“What happened?”, his tanuki eyes looked more darkened at that point in time.

“Food poisoned. It's common among children at his age. By the way, do you know his name? Where did you find him?”, she justified, while pulling out a pen from her pocket to make a record.

Realizing the street snacks consumed by the child are the most possible culprits, Gaara steeped in guilt. He bitterly regrets taking Shinki to the market.

“He’s under my care from now on, I guess.”

“Your care?”

Sakura’s puzzled. Why on earth would the Kazekage randomly brings home a child? Obviously not because of he’s a child lover, for as long she knows him.

He let out a nervous laugh and tells her,

“I’m going to adopt him.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura wore a checkered kitchen apron, her hands fixed in peeling carrots. Her medium-length hair slid down her shoulder, as she smoothed them to the back of her ear. A sweet beguiling melody pulled out between her hums, it’s a tune she usually lulls her baby to sleep. She wondered how’d she’d been doing. Just then, Gaara stepped in. 

He spoke to her back, “Am I disturbing you?”

“Not at all.”, she replied him by showing her profile. 

“I simply want to say sorry for dragging you into my responsibilities.”, his fingers traced his jaw, eyes contemplative. 

“Come on Gaara, why are you apologizing?”, clearly, she disagreed with his over-politeness.

“To be honest, I actually felt relieved while doing house chores.”, as she supplied, her eyes crinkled and the corner of her lips turned to a smile. 

Seeing her smile, the uneasiness in Gaara slowly trailed away. Since his brother is out of the village, he had no alternative solutions than to depend on her, in terms of cooking and handling a child. The trouble-free movements she laid on the utensils was exactly how she applied to the use of kunais and scalpels. He’s forever amazed by her surgical techniques, until now, he had discovered a new side worth appreciating of her. 

“If you don’t mind…. I think I could use some of your advice on making meals. ", he halted and breathed in, "Same goes to how to become a qualified parent.” 

This could be one of the lifetime moments for Sakura. Imagine herself hearing her red friend demanding to learn parenting. Something like this somehow turned into reality. There’s no way she’ll say no. 

“Why yes, it’s my pleasure. I’m sure you will do great in this.”

Back at the hospital, he reeled off the background story of Shinki and bluntly expressed his determination towards the child to her. For one thing she’s as sure as eggs is eggs, he did the deed for the child. 

He normally doesn’t give a concern to his personal benefits. Plus, he wasn't someone who gives in easily to the Suna council. That is a truth Gaara admitted himself, and one of her conclusions after listening to most of Kankuro’s rants. The Kazekage and the council often standoff. Unquestionably, Kankuro sides his little brother, no matter his opinion. Anyhow, his was a key leader of Suna as well, the council put the squeeze on him when they are not on the same wavelength with the Kazekage, they favored him to do the ‘talking’, pressured him to convince Gaara by speaking as his confidant. She sympathies him, somehow helpless at the meantime.

She can’t wait to see how Kankuro would react when he finds out he had become an uncle, after returning from his mission. 

.

With a knock on the door, Sakura walked into the room Shinki’s been resting. Gaara entered subsequently. She had made some hot porridge for the child, in order to recover, taking in carbohydrates is inevitable. 

She postured with an arm on her hip, while the other holds the porridge. 

“How are you feeling, Shinki?”

The boy remained in silent, he shot a distrustful glare at her. 

Getting the idea of him being suspicious of her, she hands over the bowl to Gaara. He stared at the bowl shortly, then steps forward and sits at Shinki’s bedside. He took a scoop of porridge and sensed its temperature. He brings the spoon near his lips and tenderly puffed some air at the surface of the food. At last, fed it to the boy. 

Shinki’s view were locked with his gestures. Without any hesitation, he allows him to feed him. Sakura’s decision was right, letting Gaara to do the feeding was correct. In fact, the picture of them together looked so cute.

“I’ll leave the job to you, Gaara. Make sure you don’t bring him to anymore gizzard stores, okay?”, she reminded before she reached for the door knob. 

Before he was able to answer her, Shinki shifted rapidly from his pillow to the end of his bed. He expands his arms, forming a protective attitude then opened his mouth.

“Don’t blame Gaara-sama! I liked the gizzards very much; it was my choice to eat it!” 

Amusement was all written-on Sakura’s face. Gaara sat there blankly. Shinki barely had acquainted him for a day, yet he not only believes in him, he was even willingly to stand up for him to others. 

He puts down the bowl at the bed table. He placed a palm at Shinki’s small shoulder.

“Shinki, that’s not necessary. Sakura’s here to help, she meant no harm.”

The boy tilted his head to face him, as the man gives him a genuine nod. 

_He’s gifted as a father_. 

Sakura paused to observe the two. Soon, had the door closed from her back and went back to her own room. 

.

The next morning, the pink-haired kunoichi woke up early to make breakfast for the two. She thrusted honey on the baked waffles and served them nicely at the dining table. Milk was equally poured into three glasses. After she briefly done decorating the table, she noticed a pair of eyes hiding at the corner of the wall, staring at her. 

If it wasn’t Shinki. 

His behavior occurred her to prompt of a stray cat that had lately been rescued from the streets. 

“Good morning, Shinki.”, she greeted him warmly. 

“…. G-good morning, Sakura.”, his voice shivered, but it's way good to consider as a fresh start. At least he’s finally responding, and by calling her name. Seemed like Gaara had some parenting last night. 

She requested Shinki to wake Gaara up, the boy agreed and excitedly did the favor. Approximately twenty minutes later, the both joined her for breakfast. 

“So, any plans for Shinki today?” 

“I’ll take him to the orphanage, to get the papers signed. Later, test his abilities.”, Gaara replied calmly, taking a sip of his milk. Procedures of adopting a child was less complicated when you are the leader of the village. 

However, Shinki’s ear twitched when he heard the word orphanage. He had nightmares of that place for most of the time. Extra security was added to him ever since he accidentally awakened the power of magnet release. Caretakers locked him in a suffocating chamber to keep him away from other kids, he experienced bully from them, they treated him like he was a monster. He soaked up immediately while falsely learned that Gaara tends to send him back to the orphanage. 

“I don’t want to go back!”

His cry alarmed both of the adults. They exchanged glances. Sakura's instincts told her what the child was afraid of, she hints Gaara to add an elaboration to his statement. 

Gaara gulped, quickly links his hands with the child’s, soothing him, “I’m not going to abandon you, Shinki. We’re going there only to make you officially my son.” 

_Son_ , such a strong word to permit Shinki to stay by the side of the man in front of him.

He sniffed as Gaara wiped away his tears. The boy read through Gaara’s honest pupils, he decided to give him some credit. Not a moment later, a ray of sunshine was painted all over his face. 

“Now that you’re finished eating, would you go pack your stuffs and wait for me?”

Sakura founds herself enjoyed in perceiving Shinki’s expressions, that sparkle twinkling in his eyes was truly the purest thing in the world. The petite silhouette hops away in happiness. Sometimes, children definitely heal souls, she exclaimed.

“I’m so proud of you.”, she couldn’t keep the compliment to herself. 

The red Kazekege's lips broke into a half-smile and mumbled, “Thanks.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Hold on to yourself. Have faith in your legs.”, Gaara commanded. Arms crossed at his chest.

Like the plan he had in mind, after having Shinki officially named after him, he wasted no time and took him to the training grounds. He was an organized person, he liked things happened the way he plotted them. Obviously the food poison incident was an exception.

They started the lesson by introducing chakra control. For a regular individual with no ninja backgrounds, chakra takes time to build. For Shinki, his chakra was molded, yet requires stable utilization in both mental and physical terms. Gaara grabbed the child’s hand as they walked on the water of a large pool. It was normal for desert children to be frightened when they see massive amount of water, as nowhere other than the oasis had them. Then there’s the young Shinki, holding to Gaara firmly with both hands, his nerves panicked due to the unknown depth of the pool, or whether were any living creatures in it.

“Father, please don’t let go.”, he begged.

“There’s no way you’ll improve if I don’t.”

Shinki sensed the insistent in the Kazekage’s tone. Apparently, going soft on training was not written in the man’s dictionary. He held his breath, trying to shift his attention away from the below. He shut his eyelids, concentrated in pushing the energy of his body onto his legs.

Was that chakra? He wasn’t so sure.

Nothing happened. No touch of water, no power overwhelmed beneath him like he imagined it would.

His forest green pair of eyes trembled, flashed for a few, heavily trying to search for a familiar figure. That’s when he realized the distance his father gapped between them. Gaara was one floor above the pool, standing straightly at the viewer’s platform, watching him wordlessly.

Accelerated breath came up to Shinki’s throat, his heartbeat skipped, goosebumps flooded his skin. The previous energy he built on his legs disappeared instantly at the time he fell into fear.

Losing his confidence, he started to sink. 

No,no,no......

But the energy did not come back. He was preparing to give up, let the water soak him. As soon as he felt something fine textured whirled around his skinny ankle, the fall stopped.

It was sand from his father’s gourd.

“You can do better than that.”, the man believed in him.

The boy’s emotions were pretty frank. He was easily tensed however simple to be consoled as well. He took a small inhale, eyebrows frowned.

Gradually, glowing substances took shape under his toe. By coincidence, iron sands appeared. They supported him to lift himself until his form had completely been pulled out of the water.

“So the iron sand shows up whenever he’s close to defensive mode……”, Gaara noted to himself.

Interesting. He revised the scene again. As he confirmed Shinki’s capability of basic chakra control, his lips cracked into a gentle smile.

He remembered Sakura’s words. “Praise him when he did a good thing, no matter the outcome. Encouragement is a must, especially for kids like him.”

The red Kazekage leaped down the platform, he waved to the child.

“Come here.”, hand reached out. 

Shinki obeyed and stood himself in front of him. 

“Great job.”

The boy’s eyes widen as he perceived a pat on his head.

It was beyond belief.   
Knowing that he actually received a compliment from someone. And got patted by him.  
Those grievances that accumulated in his heart had all vanished in a sudden.   
He nearly thought he’ll ever recalls the satisfaction of being praised again.  
  
Unconsciously, tears welled up inside him.

Meanwhile, question marks bobbed up upon Gaara.  
_Shoot._  
Did he said something wrong to make him cry? 

“What’s the matter?”, he scooched down. Among uncertainty, he pulled the boy into a hug.

What should he do next? He secretly wished that he has Sakura to give him directions at the moment.

The boy responded his hug by curling his arms around the man’s neck. A tear rolled down his pale cheek.

With a low volume, he spoke.

“Nothing…I’m just…happy.”, his thumb rubbed his jaw.

Almost immediately, Gaara melted to the statement. The 5-year-old literally shed tears because he earned a flattering remark.

When was the last time he was treated ordinarily?

It was already heartbroken enough to see him fiercely denying to visit the orphanage.

What did those people did to him to make him _that_ resist? How irony to think of the friendly faces of his ex-caretakers which Gaara greeted back there. Their hypocrisy had boiled him up. His fists clenched.

Why couldn’t people show more kindness?  
Why do they have to freak out to those they find abnormal?  
Why reject them before getting to know them?

_He was only a child._

.

Several hours of training later, the Kazekage returned to his office to complete his paper works. He offered the boy to take his rest at the mansion but he refused. Gaara had zero option instead of letting him stick to him.

Fortunately, Shinki wasn’t the hyperactive nor the talkative type of child. He would say he was the perfect companion for work. The boy normally sits at somewhere in the room studying his parent, and if he got bored, he wanders around the room in a way without creating disturbance. In this account, Gaara could be used to his presence.

Day by day, the two had eventually arranged themselves a routine. Before lunch, they would spend time at the training grounds, after, stay at the Kazekage tower until sunset.

Other than training and doing troublesome Kazekage stuffs, Gaara also forced himself to join Sakura in making preparations for dinner, since the fastest method to develop a skill is through countless practice.

Despite he nearly set the kitchen on fire at the beginning, his food turned out to taste fine.

“Nope. Salty.”, but he wasn’t pleased to the result.

“To be honest, I actually think it’s above average.”, Sakura giggled.

He shook his head in disagreement.

“Guess I’ll stay as your assistant. Need more work till I become main chef.”, his face disgusted, then threw the ‘salty’ dish into the bin.

His pink haired friend burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is up! How about some Sakura / Shinki moments?

Another regular day of Sakura’s hospital shift.

Her mission at Suna was progressing well. The medical trainees assigned to her were hardworking and self-disciplined, which saved her a lot of worry, her colleagues were friendly and helpful, her superiors treated her like she belonged to the country. Everything happened to be peaceful. However, none of these treatments were naturally granted to her. In fact, she obtained them by herself.

Although it took quite a long time for the Suna medics to bear the foreign kunoichi's contribution in mind, probably because they couldn’t conceal the truth of their advancement in the field without her presence. Earliest time Sakura could recall, nearly none of them listened to her suggestions, neither appreciated her views. Even trainees disobeyed her orders. The most frustrating moment yet, was when the whole hospital doubted her abilities and instead, bad-mouthed her relationship with the Kazekage, they gossiped about her sleeping with him to earn her job. 

Gaara had always been nice to her. He indeed treasured her since he learned about she was the one who saved his brother from Sasori’s deadly poison. Plus, he witnessed her rescued Naruto unconditionally during the war. From that onwards, he saluted her strong ethic as a medic nin, also admired how she seeks her teammates more than a family. That was why he wanted to befriend her himself. She had weighed a lot in his heart. Apart from Naruto, she was another person who showed him the significance of love and friendship. 

As soon as Sakura accepted the job, Gaara gave her honor titles and privileges, thinking it would make things easier for her, which turned out to be the other way around. Not faulting him, but it was hard for her to survive in other’s peculiar looks at the beginning. Therefore, a woman like her need not the Kazekage to certify her skills. After all, she was the apprentice of one of the Legendary Sannin. She eventually proved herself to them before Gaara hears about the rumors.

.

Sakura glimpsed at the picture frame on her desk she brought along from Konoha. It was a photo of her and her adorable daughter, Sarada.

Her fingers touched the girl’s face, eyes soften. She whispered to the photo, “Mama will be home in two weeks.”

Visiting Suna was an annual task for her. Every time, she had to count on her parents to babysit Sarada. During her first few trips, he remembered her girl cried frantically and plead her not to leave. She behaved like her mother was never going to return, it took a while for Sakura to calm her down. Little by little, the girl started getting accustomed to her mother’s part of work. Now, she sees her goodbye in her grandparent’s arms at the gates of Konoha. Calling up Sarada’s humorous changes made the pinkette chuckled.

After spacing out for a short time, she heard a sharp pound on the door.

She regained her attention, soon responded, “Come in.”

The door of her office slid open. Two familiar figures appeared at the entrance.

She raised an eyebrow. “Gaara, don’t tell me Shinki’s sick, again.”

A slow smile worked across the man's face as he spoke, “No, no. He’s fine. I have a favor to ask.”

She rose from her chair and casually shrugged. “Sure. Anything I could do for you?”

“I have an important meeting in the afternoon. And I don’t think putting him alone in my office is a good idea, so…”

Sakura watched him scratches the back of his head while he turned his gaze to his foot. She recognized he does that body language whenever he felt embarrassed.

“Okay, I’ll be in charge of Shinki until you come back.”. She held her hand out to the boy as the child gazed up at his father, seeking for approval.

Gaara placed Shinki’s palm to Sakura’s, gave his child a sense of security by adding, “I’ll be right back.”

Then he turned away. Shinki stared at his father’s back, till the man disappears in the hallways of the hospital.

Aww, how clingy! Sakura stated to herself.

She wonders if Sarada would be clingy to Sasuke as the boy when she gets to live with him.

The pink haired kunoichi cleaned up the messy files at her table, grabbed one of her pens and slips it at the pocket of her white coat. As she was ready to do examinations for her patients, she realized she gained Shinki’s peer.

“Well, I’m going to work. Do you want to stay here? Or do you want to tag along?”

The boy blinked his innocent eyes, then gripped at the edge of Sakura’s white coat. She supposed he was too shy to say his thoughts. For sure, he’d like to come with her.

He stood beside her silently, observing her doing her job. He watched the way she chatted with her patients, attached injections into their veins, measured their heart rate and blood pressure, at last on how her hand glowed instantly while healing their injuries. These actions of Sakura were for sure novel to the boy, as he hadn’t got a chance to see her in her job, but at the point of beholding it, he was deeply impressed. He finally understood the admiring look of his father when he talked about her.

“Sakura-san, who’s this child?”, an elder patient asked.

“Oh, this is Shinki, Kazekage-sama’s son. His father now in a meeting.”, she answered plainly, scribbling the patient’s conditions on the report.

“Shinki-kun, eh? Unsurprisingly very ‘Kazekage-sama’, to me.”, he took a few more looks at the boy. Sakura couldn’t agree more to his words.

As she finished one round of examining, she proceed back to her office to refer her rack of books. She was too concentrated to notice the boy behind her. Even so, Shinki was never bothersome. He repeated the same activity he did at Gaara’s office, seated himself somewhere and kept his eyes on her. The boy was fond to observe.

While she flipped pages of her books, she soon felt a stare.

_Oh, right!_

She shifted her profile to the obedient boy. “Sorry dear, I nearly forgotten you.”

Sheepishly, Shinki replied, “It-it’s fine.”

Ignoring the child wasn’t a solution, she thought. Yet his stare, brings her uneasiness.

Shortly, an idea popped out of nowhere. Perhaps she could invite the child to read together.

Shinki showed some interest in the human body. Needless to say that expecting him to read medical language was far too impossible. Still, he had enjoyed scanning through the pictures of organs in the books.

The boy sticked closely to her side, his skin was brushing at hers. They sat so close, until they were at a difficult position to flip. In that case, Sakura offered him to sit on her lap. Astonishingly, he did not refuse. He crawled up onto her, his slim frame fitted perfectly in her embrace. 

Off and on, he even came up with questions.

“S-sakura, what is this?”, he pointed at a lung of human body.

“That’s a lung. We use them to breathe”, she explained.

“Do I have one too?”, he raised sweetly. 

Sakura was adored at his curiosity, then pressed a tip of finger at his chest.

"Yes. And guess what? You have two instead of one."

His spikey hair stroked her cheek as he connected his glance with her. She could see the sparkles in his eyes for the second time.

That charming face of his gave Sakura an on-the-spot impulse of having another child.

Honestly, she had always thought daughters were over the edge than sons when it comes to cutesy. Anyhow, she was not confident about that, any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, stay tuned for next chapter ;))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I'm back!!!  
> Here's chapter 5, enjoy.

Gaara was a little amused to recognize how close Sakura and Shinki grew. Right before he left him at her office, the boy was still reserved. 

The Kazekage’s pink friend was definitely a fun and caring mother, in his perspective. At least he enjoyed listening to her sharing upon the growth of her daughter. However, imagining her playfully running around the living room with his son and the joyful laugh the child let out when she tickled him, were something beyond his assumptions. 

He did not interfere with their interaction. By choice, he took a small gap away to remain his observation. Eavesdropping as well. 

As the two eventually ran out of energy, their pace slackened. They slouched themselves on the ground, panting while exchanging smiles to each other.

Few moments passed, the boy soothed his breath. 

“Sakura, I…”, he had a thing to propose in mind. Whereas, he held back hesitatingly. 

The Kunoichi tightened her skittish grin when she heard him paused. 

“Go on, I’m pleased to answer that.”, as she linked her hands to his. 

A light shade of red appeared on the boy’s round cheeks. He avoided her gaze, shifted his weight from side to side. He wasn’t sure if it was an appropriate thing to ask. 

Sakura, on the other hand, was delighted in his timid nature. Timid was one of her favorite traits of children by now.

She squeezed his fists softly, “What is it, dear?”. 

The tender attachment she gave to the child prickled Gaara. He rarely experienced any high level of intimacy with another individual who he could refer to as dear. If there has to be an answer, only his siblings would pick on him with addresses like that. Yet he was not used to the mushiness. 

“I…I wanna ask that…”, the young boy bottled up his embarrassment.

It took him a bit to build courage.

“Can…can I......call you……mother?”, he finished off his sentence, shivering. 

Both the adults froze to the request. Obviously, that was far more than a simple question.

The medic-nin was speechless, whilst a flush worked up at the Kazekage's neck. He secretly blamed himself for not foreseeing that coming, it would be troublesome to have her involved in this kind of situation. 

Shamefully, the man hid his face with a palm, just then he met with her glance through his fingers. Oddly, the cheery blossom wasn’t asking for help. Instead, she seemed more like needing some permission from him.

Unfortunately, he was deeply immersed in his thoughts at the moment, he couldn’t make up any useful suggestions. 

_How did it turn out like this?_  
The sensation of heat in his chest stayed for minutes. 

Her next word made him dropped his jaw. 

She nodded to the boy in excitement, “Certainly!”

As she was eyeful of Shinki, she had missed out on the red Kazekage’s exaggerate shock. The child was drenched in happiness. He snuggled into her arms, like a koala hugging firmly at a tree, forgetting his father’s watch from behind. 

.

The boy was asleep. Sakura planted a kiss on his forehead and pulled the blanket upwards to cover him. She soon exited the room and saw a confused redhead leaning at the wall at a distance, waiting patiently for her. 

She walked up to him, started apologizing.

“I’m sorry, Gaara. I made a rash decision.”  
  
He was not mad at her, how could anyone decline a child with puppy eyes, anyway. Gaara himself concurred the adorableness of Shinki’s, very well. Besides, it was reasonable for a child to think that a family includes the presence of a father and a mother. Things might turn complicated if he bursts his bubble.

Who'd say no to a complete family? he assumed. 

Letting out a sigh, he said, “Don’t be. You were in good intentions.” 

“Still sorry, because I might have created problems for you to explain in the future.”, her words made herself creased up. 

She could hear a smirk from his voice. “In that case, yes.”, he stroked his bangs back, slightly exposing his temple. 

She tried suppressing her sneer. “It's better if you see someone from now on, then Shinki will have a real mom.”

He raised an invisible eyebrow at her statement.

Funny, she was actually teasing him to date. 

“I’m afraid I will have to disappoint you. Since I’ve made my choice in staying single.”, he replied relaxingly. 

She rested her chin on her knuckle, then threw the redhead a suspicious look. “Don’t you think you give up too early? What about those girls who were chasing behind you all these years?” 

The Godaime Kazekage had a huge popularity among girls in Suna. Despite him aging from a teen to an adult, his fan club only gets larger and larger. Perhaps Suna girls take a keen interest in mature males. Oh, to be exact, a mature Gaara. 

“It doesn’t work like that, Sakura. I don’t view them romantically, they are my beloved citizens.”, he twitched an elbow. 

True, how can he not recognize the feeling of having a crush?

There was once he was rarely attracted to a lady, he even half-forced himself to actually speak to her. When he wanted to proceed with a confession, he found out she had a lover. Much frustrated, as his very first love, gone one-sided.

Watching the redhead being carried away by her tease, a pang of sudden guilt slipped across the pinkette’s chest. She realized she might have reminded him of something unhappy. 

“I wish I didn’t say that….” 

He immediately noticed her bitterness. “I’m fine.”, placing a gentle pat on her side. 

.

As the atmosphere grew cozy, the two craved for alcohol. Not many stores open up till late at night, it took a while for them to finally track one. Then they realized they were somewhat distant from the mansion. At last, they agreed to spend their time chatting and stargazing on the village's wall. Both of them felt comfortable talking to each other. The alcohol made the Kazekage a little emotional, gradually, he revealed his unusual unconfident self. 

“To be honest, I really doubt myself in being a parent.”, there was a hiccup before he continued.

“How can I possibly give a child love, which I’m not so sure about? "

"Am I able to take care of him after you leave? "

"I had almost no life other than work and train...will he be happy living together with me?”

His behavior reminded Sakura of her male shinobi friends in Konoha. She couldn’t forget how nervous and anxious Naruto and Sai portrayed to her when their wives were near to labor. That “am I ready to be a father?” problem literally stressed them for weeks, but as they held their sons in arms for the first time, all those worries faded on the instant. 

“You know, none of us is an expert when it comes to love.”

He squinted at her. “Are you sure? You’re a lot capable and positive compared to me.”

“Well, that’s because you hadn’t seen me in my situation.”, she lifted her shoulders in a noncommittal shrug. 

The redhead was tongue-tied. He barely pouted, “I’m sorry.” 

“That was the past. I’m doing great now.”, she shot him a smile. “I got in the habit of Sasuke’s absence. Seeing Sarada having fun every day was enough for me. In fact, I have a bunch of good friends, including you.” 

Nothing warms the Kage’s soul more than her phrase. 

She moved her eyes to the ground. “However, she's turning four this year. Yet she only gets to picture her father through my descriptions and photos of him. Whenever she questions me ‘where is papa?’, I could merely tell her he would be back soon.”

Sympathy filled Gaara. He knew she did nothing wrong to have to go through a tough life like that, she deserved a better marriage. But she gave in. Rather than seeking for someone else to love her, she ended up tolerating with her husband, raising his child on her own while he wanders through borders. 

He had to urge to beat Sasuke up, out of the blue. Though he held no grudge to him after all these years. As long as Naruto and Sakura forgive his sins, then he will, too. Plus, he shouldn’t be poking his nose into anyone’s family business. 

“Has he contacted you?” 

Her head dipped, “Yeah, he did send me a hawk message before I departed from Konoha, informing his trails near Takigakure.” 

At least…they are still in contact, right?

They should be fine……the Kazekage thought. 

The man and wife relationship between Sasuke and Sakura was out of the ordinary. She had given the wanderer unconditional love to rescue him from loneliness. She supported his dreams of being a supporting Kage to the village, even if it meant she would have to suffer long-term separation.

That man was very fortunate to have a spouse like her and a brother-like friend to be there forever for him. 

His heart ached while staring up at the sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to see a comment on my work, thank you, really.  
> Stay tuned for next chap!


End file.
